This invention relates to an electronic sphygmomanometer and, more particularly, to an electronic sphygmomanometer in which power consumed due to activation of a plurality of independent circuits and peripheral devices is reduced.
In a conventional electronic sphygmomanometer, measurement processing is performed following introduction of electric power to various independent circuits and peripheral devices by a manual operation. The manual introduction of power to the peripheral devices is a troublesome operation. Moreover, during measurement or the printing out of results, the particular processing is executed while power remains applied to devices or circuits which are not participating. Power consumption is high as a result.
In particular, an electronic sphygmomanometer having a timekeeping function is adapted to display date and time information when blood pressure is measured. Since the time, for example, is displayed in a display window constantly regardless of whether the window cover is open or closed, the amount of power consumed by the display is significant. Though it has been contemplated to display the time information in the display window only when the cover is open, power continues to be supplied to the control unit (namely a CPU and its peripheral circuitry) during the time that a switch or the like for starting blood pressure measurement is in the ON state. For this reason, the reduction in power consumption is still inadequate.